Venganza personal
by Vocateam
Summary: Eriol y Sakura eran la pareja perfecta hasta que él la traiciono. Por eso Tomoyo ha ideado un plan que la ayudara a vengarse del chico: darle celos con el atractivo Li Shaoran. ¿En que momento se me olvido que esto sólo era fingido? SS y ET reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las chicas de Clamp.**_

Eriol llego a la casa de Sakura diez minutos antes de lo acordado. La chica no se sorprendió, ya que si había algo que le gustaba de su novio, era la puntualidad. La ojiverde lo recibió con fervor, abrazándolo cadenciosamente y disfrutando de la oportunidad de tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que se vieran y la joven se mostraba ansiosa por tenerlo a su lado, besarlo, exigirle que le contara los por menores de su viaje a la capital.

Por su parte, Eriol no podía reprimir el nerviosismo que lo había embargado desde la noche anterior y no precisamente por la certidumbre de estar a punto de encontrarse con su novia, sino por la claridad inexorable de tener que romper el corazón de Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura era una adolescente menuda, de piel clara y hermosos ojos turquesa que estaba a punto de terminar la secundaria. Eriol Hiragizawa era el primo de su mejor amiga: Tomoyo. Tenía veinte años y trabajaba en una agencia de publicidad por lo que tenía que viajar constantemente.

Ambos se habían conocido gracias a Tomoyo y habían quedado flechados uno del otro desde el primer instante. La diferencia de edad no fue obstáculo para su noviazgo, el cual fue bien visto por el padre de Sakura, quien no se fijo mucho en los quince años que tenia su hija en contraposición de los veinte de Eriol.

Sakura había empezado a soñar despierta, a veces se le iba la noción de las cosas y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él. No hablaba de otra cosa mientras estaba en la escuela, y sus amigas ya habían decidido que para bien o para mal ella terminaría casándose, en un futuro no muy lejano, con el atractivo joven ojiazul.

Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas hasta ese día en que Eriol Hiragizawa regreso de su viaje por la capital, absorto en sus pensamientos y tan taciturno y callado que Sakura Kinomoto pensó que el pobre había contraído un fuerte resfriado en el viaje de regreso a Tomoeda.

-Dios mío-dijo ella, tocándole con ternura la frente-, no tienes fiebre, esa es una buena noticia.

Eriol trago saliva.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-¡Si!-exclamo la joven entusiasmada-necesito que me cuentes todo lo que te paso en Tokio… ¡Y quiero detalles!

Eriol sonrió nerviosamente ante la_ ironía_. ¿De verdad quería que le contara todo, _con lujo de detalles_?

-¡Si!-replico ella, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Hice algo muy malo-rió con desesperación-¡Pero necesito que me perdones, tú sabes que jamás haría algo para lastimarte!-el semblante del muchacho se había desfigurado por completo, su actitud era lastimera y en su tono se notaba un matiz de genuino dolor; Sakura, tan comprensiva como siempre ni siquiera se había inmutado. La joven se sentó en sus rodillas, recargando sus brazos en las piernas de Eriol, solo para hacerle saber que lo que fuera que hubiese hecho tenía una solución mientras ellos dos estuviesen juntos…

-Anda, dime. ¿O ya no me tienes confianza?

El negó con la cabeza. Eriol apretó los puños y sonrió amargamente para su interior.

-Me acosté con una mujer en Tokio.

La sonrisa amable y comprensiva de Sakura desapareció lentamente, borrada por el impacto de la revelación que le había hecho el chico. Los ojos esmeralda de la joven empezaron a humedecerse, cediendo con naturalidad a la tristeza que la estaba golpeando interiormente.

-Pero no quise… es que ayer…-Eriol había empezado a titubear, empeorando la situación-…fui a una fiesta, y lo único que recuerdo es que esta mañana desperté desnudo en una habitación de hotel, con una de mis compañeras de trabajo. ¡Me drogaron!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Tú dijiste que querías detalles!-Sakura se derrumbo en el sofá, doliéndose del estomago. Eriol, desesperado se arrodillo ante la chica, dándole explicaciones que evidentemente ella no necesitaba.

-¡Debió ser la bebida! Recuerdo me después de que me la tome, comencé a sentirme mareado y…

-Bueno, ¿Tú crees que me chupo el dedo o qué? ¿De que drama telenovelesco sacaste esa historia? ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer?-Sakura se paro enérgicamente en dirección a la puerta; Eriol la siguió en todo momento, convencido de que el amor de ella, al final sería más fuerte que la furia que la estaba cegando en ese mismo instante.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Hasta nunca Eriol Hiragizawa!-la muchacha lo saco a empellones de su casa, y Eriol no se opuso. Primero porque él sabía que se lo merecía; segundo, porque a pesar de su enorme error el joven inglés seguía siendo un caballero en todos los sentidos.

Sakura lloro amargamente la traición de su novio y al día siguiente, al encontrarse en la secundaria le fue imposible esconder su desdicha. Sus amigas también sufrieron una decepción mortal al enterarse de lo sucedido, especialmente Tomoyo. Ella sufrió y se lamento incluso más que la misma Sakura ya que desde siempre había amado a su primo en secreto y esa bajeza no solo había acabado con las ilusiones adolescentes de Sakura sino también con las suyas.

El único consuelo de Tomoyo era que Sakura, siendo tan despistada y en ese momento incapaz de pensar en otro dolor que no fuera el suyo, jamás se daría cuenta de su notable cambio de humor y menos que este se había venido dando a partir del incidente con Hiragizawa. Era un pequeño respiro, pero un respiro al fin y al cabo.

La secundaria en la que iban, no solo se caracterizaba por tratarse de uno de los mejores institutos de educación pública del país, sino que tenía la peculiaridad de ser el único centro educacional en Tomoeda exclusivamente… para señoritas.

Algunas amigas de Sakura, como Chiharu y Naoko se habían lamentado desde el principio de los tiempos por el simple hecho de haber ido a parar ahí, pero con el paso de los años y ahora que estaban a unas cuantas semanas de presentar su examen ordinario de admisión a la preparatoria las quejas habían ido desapareciendo lentamente, en parte porque habían comprendido que el tiempo que les quedaba juntas era muy poco y en parte porque no habían sufrido tanto como ellas se habían cansado de asegurar en esos tres años.

El timbre de salida sonó cinco minutos antes de lo usual. Sakura agradeció su suerte y se dirigió a su casa rápidamente, sin despedirse de nadie, conciente de que Eriol no estaría más esperándola y de estarlo haciendo ella no perdería su dignidad perdonándolo.

Tomoyo fue la ultima en salir. La joven también agradeció, pero a la prudencia de su primo que no se había aparecido en la secundaria esa tarde, a esperar una segunda oportunidad que conociendo a su amiga, no obtendría jamás en situaciones normales.

Tomoyo suspiro cansada por el dilema en que la vida la había puesto. Se sentía sola, más sola que nunca y sin esperárselo alguien le toco levemente el hombro disparando sus nervios hasta niveles insospechados. La chica estuvo a punto de caer sobre sus espaldas pero "ese alguien" que la había asustado segundos atrás la detuvo por la mochila. Histérica, pero feliz de que fuera él, Tomoyo se aferro a su amigo y vecino Yamasaki, para transmitirle toda la angustia y la rabia que no había podido compartir con Sakura porque ambas se habían desmoronado en el intento de olvidar el mismo dolor.

-¿Qué tienes?

Tomoyo estallo en llanto, dejando un rastro húmedo en la camiseta blanca del muchacho.

-Vamos a casa-le ofreció él.

Allí Tomoyo le contó toda la situación a Yamasaki. Él la escucho pasivamente, la tranquilizo y sobre todo le dio los ánimos que cualquier persona en su situación necesitaba.

-No se que decirte… Pero sólo algo es seguro: debes olvidarte de él. Es un patán. Además…

-¿Además qué?-inquirió ella, sobresaltada por la observación.

-No se porque tengo el extraño presentimiento de que esto termino doliéndote más a ti que a la novia…

Se hizo un largo silencio en la estancia. De pronto la lluvia se desato con furia en la ciudad y el agua empezó a golpear sin piedad los ventanales de la casa de Yamasaki, que daban a la calle. Afortunadamente Tomoyo vivía a un lado, aunque la amatista no quería volver a su casa; es más sentía la terrible necesidad de quedarse ahí, a seguir charlando con su amigo de toda la vida, aquel que nunca la había decepcionado y que siempre había estado incondicional fuera la situación que fuese.

Tomoyo se restregó los brazos con demasiado ahínco, el ambiente se había enfriado demasiado. Yamasaki no tardo mucho en darse cuenta y le ofreció una frazada. En un principio la chica se negó, pero ya no era nuevo para ella que Yamasaki siempre terminara convenciéndola, de una u otra forma. Los años de infancia pasaron por su mente como una visión rápida de unos cuantos segundos y sin más que la satisfacción de tener en su vida una amistad tan sólida como la que tenia con el chico su rostro dibujo una sonrisa genuina, dulce, melancólica y profunda que no habría pasado de largo para su amigo de no ser porque en ese momento, con la ayuda de un espantoso rayo, toda la colonia se quedo sin luz.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo Yamasaki, acercándole la frazada para que se cubriera-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-¿Sabes? Será mejor que me valla.

-¡Claro que no!-le prohibió el chico-. Iré a revisar los fusibles.

-Yama… ¡Ahh!-la joven amatista se apretó contra el cuerpo de su amigo, asustada por el repentino toqueteo en la puerta del muchacho. Yamasaki estaba rojo.

-¡Oh! Debe ser Shaoran-el muchacho aparto a Tomoyo de si y se dirigió tímidamente hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió, La chica pudo divisar como una figura masculina se abría paso entre el reguero de cosas que desde siempre Yamasaki había tenido en la estancia. Después de todo, no era fácil vivir y estudiar solo en la gran ciudad.

-Tomoyo, te presento a mi amigo de la preparatoria: Shaoran.

El susodicho hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, ya que en esas condiciones no podía estrechar la mano de nadie. Tomoyo se sintió maravillada por el desconocido. El joven que su amigo le estaba presentando no tendría más de dieciocho años pero tenía una presencia bastante seductora, y un hechizo que no podía atribuírsele al encanto de su cuerpo dibujado por los pliegues de la ropa completamente mojada que se había adherido como pegamento a su perfecta anatomía.

Yamasaki estaba tan distraído en atender al recién llegado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la expresión de desasosiego que había en el rostro de su amiga.

-Pareces todo un espagueti Shaoran. Ven, te llevaré a mi cuarto para que te cambies.

Yamasaki se perdió en la oscuridad con su compañero, dejando a Tomoyo sola en la sala. Minutos después apareció el chico solo riendo consigo mismo por la forma en que su compañero había llegado.

-Este chico… es cosa seria, sabes. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No-se apresuro a contestar la chica.

-Entonces sigamos hablando de Eriol. Claro, no creo que te interese que tu caso sea del dominio público.

Tomoyo se ruborizo levemente. Sabía que Yamasaki se estaba refiriendo a Shaoran y le asusto la idea de que el chico en verdad fuera a ser participe de su desgracia… y no precisamente por el hecho de ser un completo desconocido.

-¿Qué tanto le has dicho de mi?-espeto la amatista un poco molesta.

-Nada que no sea verdad. Ya sabes…-Yamasaki se paso la lengua por los labios-que te conozco desde la infancia, que eres mi mejor amiga...-"_que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que he comprendido que tú nunca te fijaras en mí…"_ pensó el joven con desatino.

-Que alivio. Entonces, ¿Qué propones?

-¿Para ti o para tu amiga?

-Para ambas.

-Bueno… Podría pensar que está despechada, pero… ¿Cómo te suena la sugerencia de una venganza?

Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros. La chica sintió un impulso incontenible de abrazar a Yamasaki, pero todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor se limitaba a la pequeña mesita de cristal al centro de la habitación que desprendía un resplandor plateado cada vez que un rayo se dibujaba en el marco del ventanal y este a su vez aparecía en el reflejo de la mesa.

La respiración de Tomoyo se acelero, excitada por la premisa que Yamasaki acababa de plantearle. Ya podía imaginar a Eriol, siendo lamentable testigo de la nueva conquista de Sakura. Entonces -porque de verdad lo estaba imaginando- ya estaba viendo enfrente de si, completamente desmoralizado al primo que le había robado el sueño desde los once años y que en ese mismo instante seguía robándoselo inconcientemente, aunque no gracias a las mismas motivaciones.

-¿Entonces crees que Sakura va a aceptar?

-He hecho todo lo que una verdadera amiga puede hacer por ella. Además no lo hará por mí, lo hará por…

-Lo hará por ambas… lo triste es que no lo sabrá nunca.

-No hagas que me sienta mal. Dime que estoy haciendo lo incorrecto y pensare en otra forma de ayudar a Sakura-admitió Tomoyo, entrando en conciencia.

-Bueno… la idea fue mía…

-Entonces tú serás el elegido.

-¡¿El elegido para qué?!-Yamasaki salto sobre su asiento. Ya se estaba imaginando lo que Tomoyo lo obligaría a hacer-. Oye, no…

-El elegido por los dioses para convertirse en el nuevo amante de Sakura. Es tu obligación, ya que tú fuiste el de la idea.

-Pe-pero tus compañeras ya me conocen. No quiero desanimarte, pero la verdad no creo que funcione-admitió Yamasaki, moviendo ambas manos de un lado a otro.

Tomoyo medito en la reflexión de su amigo y se dio cuenta que él tenia la razón. Pero también medito en todos los aspectos involucrados y descubrió que el plan de Yamasaki no funcionaria de ninguna manera ya que lastimeramente estudiaba… en una escuela única y exclusivamente para mujeres, por lo que no conocía a ningún chico además de Yamasaki. _Maldita suerte la mía… _Tomoyo se recogió en el sillón, recargando la barbilla en las rodillas, completamente decepcionada por el fracaso de un plan que ni siquiera se había llevado a cabo.

-¡Que bien!-exclamo Yamasaki emocionado, al volver la luz. Aunque lo que vio después no le causo demasiada felicidad-Tomoyo, no me gusta verte así de apagada…

-Gracias Yamasaki…-Shaoran apareció de pronto en la estancia, con ropa seca y alborotándose el cabello con una toalla. El joven parecía intrigado por la escena por lo que no guardo decoro y distancia al preguntar-: ¿Qué esta pasando?

El amigo de Tomoyo sonrió maliciosamente:

-Amigo, me parece que me debes unos cuantos favores…

La chica sonrió repentinamente, animándose de nuevo. Shaoran sonrió nerviosamente… ¿En que diablos estaría pensando Yamasaki para hablarle así? Ser un amigo nunca había resultado tan difícil para alguien.

* * *

¡Ah! Este es mi primer fic de Card Captor y esta inspirado en una situación real que en estos momentos esta aquejando a mi mejor amiga.

Me pareció divertido hacer un fanfic, y aunque me costo trabajo convencer a mi hermana de que me ayudara, ella me reviso la redacción –eso es lo que más me falla-.

Ella ha tenido mucho que hacer, pero ya esta trabajando en actualizar sus fics… igual ya pronto va a salir de la preparatoria –y yo tengo el examen de admisión en unas semanas- así que sean pacientes, por favor.

Espero que les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber –y si no les gusto, acepto todo tipo de críticas-; ¡hasta la próxima!

_**ERIKA KIDDO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las chicas Clamp.**_

_**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, más nerviosa que nunca porque en unas horas presentare el examen de admisión a la prepa. **_

_**Para ser sincera, no he tenido mucha suerte que digamos en las ultimas semanas ¿O eso se deberá a que aun no he superado la eliminación de mi equipo de la liguilla? Si, eso me puso muy triste.**_

_**Pero mejor para no aburrirlos aquí les dejo el segundo capi de "Venganza personal", espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

"_Eriol y Sakura eran la pareja perfecta hasta que él la traiciono. Por eso Tomoyo ha ideado un plan que la ayudara a vengarse del chico: darle celos con el atractivo Li Shaoran. ¿En que momento se me olvido que esto sólo era fingido?" _

Shaoran alzo la mirada al cielo, pero sólo se encontró en medio de una calle angosta, frente al portón de una enorme propiedad de tres o cuatro pisos en cuyo fondo se alcanzaba a divisar un enorme patio, rodeado de áreas verdes escrupulosamente cuidadas.

Yamazaki estaba a su lado, pensativo y preocupado porque pasaban de las seis de la tarde y su prima Nakuru, su única oportunidad para ingresar al plantel educativo aun no había llegado. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Acaso Shaoran estaba en lo cierto y su fabuloso plan no tenia oportunidades de llevarse a cabo con éxito? Tomoyo lo había llamado una hora antes, pero no para darle buenas noticias. Según ella, Eriol se había arrepentido en el último momento y no iría, porque simplemente no lo había convencido de que Sakura estaba dispuesta a hablar con él para darle una segunda oportunidad. Él la conocía muy bien y sabía que si en verdad Sakura estaba buscando arreglar las cosas, no metería a su prima como mediadora entre ellos.

Yamasaki no le había contado nada a Shaoran, pero tampoco hacia falta que lo hiciera. El ambarino era demasiado analítico y ya había comenzado a sospechar que algo en el plan trazado por su amigo no iba muy bien. Yamasaki no tenía aptitudes para esconder la información importante, ni siquiera porque estaba en el taller de teatro. En realidad, él chico había hecho trámites para ingresar a literatura pero una de esas trastadas horribles del destino y que siempre le sucedían pero él no sabia explicarse lo habían dejado en el mismo taller de su buen amigo Shaoran: _Artes escénicas…_

Ahora, el castaño se desahogaba insistentemente contra las predicciones de un futuro que no lucia muy alentador; qué porque el principal implicado no asistiría, qué porque Nakuru Akizuki, prima de Yamasaki no se aparecía por ningún lado y evidentemente siendo dos hombres no les permitirían entrar a la secundaria por tratarse de un instituto exclusivamente femenino, qué porque todo había sido una perdida de tiempo y el tenia que presentarse a trabajar esa noche… qué porque…

-¡Ahh!-exclamo Yamasaki volviéndose abruptamente al sentir que alguien _que no era Shaoran_ le pasaba una mano seductoramente por la espalda-. ¡Maldita sea Nakuru me espantaste!

Nakuru empezó a reír sin control mientras Shaoran sonreía disimuladamente. La joven se controlo un poco y se escondió para molestia de Yamasaki, detrás de su madre.

-¿Qué significa esto? Hace unas horas me estabas dando un discurso de puntualidad y ahora estas llegando con media hora de retraso. ¿Alguna buena explicación prima…?

-Corrección-apunto Shaoran-fueron veintisiete minutos.

-No la ayudes…-dijo Yamasaki, un poco molesto.

-Fue culpa de ella-señalo Nakuru, apuntando a su madre. La mujer sólo se limito a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Es cierto-advirtió mostrándole un sobre-, necesitaba hacerme unos estudios y tu prima me acompaño. Por favor no te desquites con ella.

"_¿Entonces estas esperando que me desquite contigo o qué?" _pensó el chico, con algo de ironía.

-Esta bien tía-Yamasaki se acerco a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla-ya comprendí. Cuídate mucho.

Akizuki se despidió de su mamá y se acerco a su primo para agradecerle la comprensión.

-Sólo te perdonare cuando estemos adentro-inquirió él, con cierto escepticismo. En ese momento se escucho el timbre de receso y una resonancia imponente de adolescentes bajando de las escaleras inundo cada pasillo del inmueble, con una furia enérgica que provoco en Nakuru la nostalgia de un tiempo en que ella también fuera estudiante de ese instituto.

-Hola Takao-Nakuru se dirigió al intendente-ya conoces a mi primo… y ahora te quiero presentar a mi otro primo jeje. Él es Shaoran. ¿Nos dejarías…?

-No-Akisuki palideció-¿Pero como? Venimos a visitar algunos maestros…

-No-replico Takao.

Nakuru sintió como una furia ciega la iba embargando lentamente, la misma furia que sentía cada vez que reprobaba un examen en la universidad y sentía la inspiración asesina de dejar a uno de sus profesores sin más de un diente. Yamasaki advirtió esto en el brillo amenazador de los ojos de su prima y se acerco a Takao para tratar de nivelar la situación.

-Vamos…

-No, no puedo-lo interrumpió el hombre. Ahora Yamasaki también quería dejarlo chimuelo.

En tanto Shaoran estaba de lo más entretenido intercambiando miradas de soslayo con un grupo considerablemente grande de muchachitas de segundo grado, quienes desde el segundo piso se encontraban maravilladas con él, y sin ningún tipo de miramiento le estaban gritando cualquier cantidad de piropos.

-Tengo una idea-informo Yamasaki a su prima-: ¿Por qué no vamos al portón de atrás? Tal vez el anciano Matsuda nos deje pasar de contrabando.

Nakuru rió.

-Esta bien. Pero no creo que funcione… ¡Ja!-exclamo la chica dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva al castaño-¿Y este? Hijo mío, recuerda que tienes "novia" y se llama Sakura. No viniste a ligar con mocosas que todavía usan pañales. Ven conmigo-. Nakuru lo tomo por el brazo y entonces Shaoran hizo algo que causo la gracia y la fingida indignación de Yamasaki.

-¡Ahorita vuelvo muchachas!-grito Shaoran con un ademán de mano.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero que volado es tu amigo-admitió Nakuru, soltando una carcajada.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el ambarino acomodándose la mochila.

-"Ahorita vuelvo…"-murmuro Yamasaki, sin poder terminar de creerlo.

-Tu síguenos, ¿Ok?-dijo la chica, divertida.

Los tres llegaron hasta el portón de salida, pero el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Ni siquiera había señales del anciano Matsuda quien se suponía era el encargado de vigilar esa parte de la escuela.

Shaoran, Yamasaki y Nakuru volvieron a la entrada, pero el receso había finalizado por lo que la escuela había recuperado parcialmente su calma y silencio habituales. Y allí de pronto, Yamasaki y los chicos se jugaron su única oportunidad de entrar a la escuela: Tomoyo. La chica se encontraba con la prefecta, sosteniendo unas cosas que parecían libros. Los miraba a los tres muy sorprendida, más porque hubieran llegado que porque estuvieran afuera. Yamasaki le pidió que se acercara a lo que ella accedió y sabiendo de su buena relación con el profesorado le pidió que hiciera algo para que los dejaran pasar. Tomoyo de inmediato dejo encargadas las cosas y hablo con la prefecta Mizuki, quien amablemente les dio el consentimiento para que ingresaran. Sin embargo el amargado intendente, argumentando con la prefecta quien sabe que cosas los dejo en unas bancas, imposibilitados de que pudieran moverse de ahí.

-Esto es un avance-dijo Yamasaki.

-Si viejo-declaro Shaoran, pasándose una mano por el cabello y poniéndose unos lentes que no sólo lo hacían lucir más grande, sino mas intelectual-si estas hablando que de aquí a la entrada avanzamos dos metros, entonces esto si que es un avance.

Nakuru suspiro, resignada.

-Bien. Por lo visto aquí esperaremos la siguiente hora y pico… ¿Alguien sugiere un tema más interesante de conversación?

El grupo de Sakura estaba en sala de computación. De pronto apareció Tomoyo, sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga y con un aire de complicidad que la ojiverde no pudo superponer a que la amatista no había cancelado las cosas, a pesar de que Eriol no se presentaría en la escuela al término de las clases.

La chica lucia muy entusiasmada y se había empeñado en asegurarle a Sakura que con Eriol o sin él, el resultado sería el mismo, porque lo verdaderamente importante: _"es que sepa que lo estas olvidando… si no lo ve, ¡bah! Todas haremos que se entere" _ según Tomoyo, se había empeñado en repetir todo el día.

Pero Sakura no estaba muy contenta por la forma tan simplista en que Tomoyo le había propuesto resolver la situación. Aunque en realidad, con quien no estaba muy contenta, era consigo misma por haber aceptado semejante locura.

Sin querer dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de nerviosismo que Tomoyo se apresuro a tranquilizar enterándola de lo atractivo y popular que era el joven Li, pero sobre todo de lo caballero que se comportaría en el momento de la verdad.

-A mi me provoco una gran impresión la primera vez que lo vi. Con eso te digo todo.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! Tú eres tan buena y condescendiente que hasta una escoba con patas te causaría una buena impresión…-objeto Sakura sollozando.

-Mmm…-medito la amatista-Es cierto, pero eso no significa que no te este diciendo la verdad. Es un muchacho encantador. Si no estuviera enamorada, creo que podría estar pensando en buscar algo con él…-Tomoyo se llevo una mano a la boca.

Sakura volteo su mirada lentamente, curiosa ante la ultima revelación de su amiga. _"Si no estuviera enamorada…"_

-¿Estás enamorada? ¿De quien?-susurro la joven, recuperando la sonrisa que no había tenido en días. Esto no paso inadvertido para Chiharu, quien trato de concentrarse en lo que ambas chicas estaban platicando.

-Bueno…-Tomoyo se sintió invadida por el pánico. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un profundo color carmesí-este…

-Señorita Daidouji-advirtió el profesor de computo-¿Me podría ayudar entregando estos manuales?

Tomoyo rió nerviosamente, pero aliviada por tener unos minutos de más para meditar en lo que le diría a Sakura. Esta la tomo del brazo mientras la chica se levantaba de su asiento para acudir a donde el profesor y le dijo, muy pausadamente para producir en la chica un verdadero escalofrió sepulcral:

-¿Me vas a decir cierto?

Tomoyo asintió en repetidas ocasiones, safándose audazmente del brazo de Sakura. La ojiverde volvió a concentrar sus esfuerzos y atenciones en el monitor de la PC sin descubrir que su amiga había empezado a caminar como un verdadero robot. La sonrisa alegre y espontánea desapareció de los labios de la chica, cuando sin querer recordó que allá afuera había un chico esperándola y que ese chico no era _su amado Eriol_…

El tiempo se fue volando y el Profesor Takashi mantuvo a Tomoyo más ocupada de lo que el mismo se hubiera imaginado, pero contrario a sus propias expectativas la joven lucia bastante agradecida por el gesto de haberla elegido a ella para que lo ayudara. Por su parte, Sakura no había mostrado señales de querer secuestrarla del cautiverio al que ella misma se había sometido; para beneplácito de Tomoyo, los instintos naturales de su amiga por conocer la identidad del susodicho "afortunado" se habían apaciguado con el correr de los minutos. La joven amatista se paso una mano por la frente, para retirarse el sudor que no la había dejado desde que cometiera la estupidez de confesarse con Sakura.

"_Cielos amiga… estoy enamorada de mi primo Eriol, o sea tu ex… novio" _ Tomoyo cerro los ojos, tratando de imaginar cual seria la reacción de la chica ante una realidad de esa naturaleza. "_Y estoy enamorada de él desde que tengo memoria… y no sabes-_la joven paro, sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta a causa de la angustia_-, como te envidio a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga por haber sido más rápida que yo en la tarea de conquistarlo…"_

-Muy bien, pueden salir-la voz reacia del profesor Takashi la saco de sus pensamientos-No puede ser…-dijo el profesor quitándose los lentes y acercándose hasta Nakuru para abrazarla con esa efusividad que sólo se había reservado para los estudiantes más ejemplares de cada generación.

-¿Cómo esta?-murmuro la joven respondiendo al abrazo de quien fuese su profesor favorito.

-Le preguntaba el otro día a Tomoyo por ti…

Un grito ensordecedor se escucho afuera de la sala de computadoras. No fue un grito solitario, sino un murmullo generalizado que palpaba admiración, sorpresa y euforia entremezcladas. La clase de deportes también se había unido al zafarrancho que buscaba inquisitivamente entre la multitud azorada de compañeras de Sakura, la presencia del joven Li Shaoran. El chico parecía incomodo ante tanta bulla, pero como todo buen caballero supo controlarse ante la presión femenina que el alumnado de la secundaria estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

Ya todo el grupo había abandonado _Foracit _menos Sakura, Chiharu y Tomoyo. Yamasaki había ingresado a la sala, tratando de convencer a Sakura para que saliera.

La chica estaba roja como un jitomate y se negaba rotundamente a moverse de su lugar.

-Por favor…

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?-la amenazo Yamasaki-Ah, ya sé-advirtió el joven tocándose la barbilla con gesto picaron-¿Te gustaría que mi amigo viniera a sacarte de aquí?

-¡No!-exclamo Sakura levantándose de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte-¡Ya voy!

Chiharu hizo una mueca de desaprobación, acercándose a Tomoyo para pedirle su celular. La amatista se lo concedió inmediatamente, distraída con el show que Yamasaki estaba teniendo que hacer para convencer a la muchacha de que saliera por las buenas. La respiración de Sakura se había acelerado notablemente. Incluso había argumentado que si la obligaban a salir de ahí, ella caería desmayada en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de esa habitación. Pero se vio obligada a olvidar de golpe y porrazo las aspiraciones que la tenían motivada para cumplir con sus improperios ya que al verlo, descubrió casi inconcientemente que Li Shaoran era más que una escoba con patas y que estaba sufriendo la misma poderosa impresión que su amiga debió de haber sufrido al verlo por primera vez… eso sin contar que Sakura no tenia la misma visión del cuerpo varonil del muchacho, acentuado por la humedad de la lluvia de verano que lo había bañado aquella noche.

Shaoran también se sintió golpeado por una repentina sorpresa, ya que no esperaba que Kinomoto fuese tan… mmm, ¿Cómo estaba pensando él? _¿Interesante?_ El joven le sonrió espontáneamente y se acerco a su mejilla para darle un beso lo que provoco el rechifle generalizado de las compañeras de la chica. Sakura se sonrojo de nuevo, temblando interiormente y deseando sin saber porque qué ese momento jamás terminara.

-No te rías…-le susurro Shaoran suavemente al oído, haciendo parecer por la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior que en realidad le había dicho un "te quiero".

Sakura trago saliva y asintió, evadiendo la mirada del ambarino quien la estaba mirando con un destello de serenidad que ella, hecha un manojo de nervios tradujo como un signo inequívoco de _indiferencia_. Pero indiferencia era la palabra menos indicada para describir la sensación que la joven había causado en el chico.

-_Dame la mano…_-le volvió a susurrar. Ella se la entrego, temerosa de lo que fuera a hacer con ella, sin esperar que el chico fuera a tener un gesto de esa magnitud con su persona.

Todas miraban con incredulidad como Shaoran unía la piel suave y pálida de la mano de Sakura a la delicadeza del roce de sus labios. Tomoyo tuvo que contenerse para no aplaudir la actuación del chico.

-Apuesto a que ni a Shakespeare le habría salido un guión tan meloso como el que estamos viviendo…-dijo Yamasaki, con las manos sostenidas en la cadera.

El celular de Tomoyo sonó intempestivamente.

-Diablos-dijo la muchacha, buscándolo entre sus cosas sin recordar que se lo había prestado a Chiharu. Esta última al revisar la pantalla del teléfono se quedo boquiabierta.

-¡Mensaje de Eriol!-Todas se amontonaron alrededor de Chiharu-¡Dios mío! ¡El tipo está aquí afuera!

Sakura se paralizo. Entonces Tomoyo le exigió a su amiga que le regresara el teléfono solo para cerciorarse de que Eriol en verdad había cambiado de opinión y se encontraba afuera de la secundaria, esperando a Sakura. Tomoyo sintió un vació sepulcral en el estomago.

-Sakura… Eriol los esta esperando.

Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y camino con ella rumbo al portón de salida. A punto de bajar las escaleras la joven opuso resistencia y su mirada se encontró con la de Shaoran y una inexpresividad que sólo denotaba la decisión de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y retroceder en el camino. Pero ese alguien era Shaoran y _no_ _ella_…

-No puedo…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno… Jojo hasta aquí le dejo. No más de acordarme de lo que paso después se me pone la carne de gallina. Ale ya sabes… ¡No puedes regresar con Méndez! Pase lo que pase…**_

_**Yo creo que si me va bien actualizo mañana… pero desgraciadamente eso no es una posibilidad (¡Ah! Que pesimista soy). **_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los que me dejaron review, especialmente a los que me desearon suerte en mi examen, pero en realidad a todos:**_

_**Iyen Kinoli, Ninor-san, annis, Johanna- Ikari, aLeE, DragonHead, KeyciMichel, XtinaOdss, rubi, yuki87, amatista1986, Patty, maria camila, Shirley, Eien-Li, Angel Zafiro, Princesa-tessa-love15, Selina y erbl28. **_

_**Espero recibir más de sus lindos reviews, aunque no importa si son para hacerme alguna critica (todos tenemos fallos jaja).**_

_**Nos leemos hasta la próxima. Erika Kiddo. **_


	3. Chapter 3

¡He vuelto! Lamento la tardanza, pero es que mi hermana tuvo sus últimos días de preparatoria, y no me quiso ayudar hasta hace unos días… _si, le estoy echando la culpa, jajaja. _

Yo estoy verdaderamente feliz, aunque pronto ya no veré a todas mis compañeras y amigas (chicas, prometo extrañarlas mucho). Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a dos personas en especial (lo siento Ale, esta vez no formas parte de ellas): a _Blanquito_, que cumplió años el martes 11 de junio (¡Me la pase genial!); y a una amiga, que no la está pasando muy bien: ¡_Midori_, arriba esos ánimos!

Ahora los dejo con el capi, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las chicas Clamp.**_

_Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y camino con ella rumbo al portón de salida. A punto de bajar las escaleras la joven opuso resistencia y su mirada se encontró con la de Shaoran y una inexpresividad que sólo denotaba la decisión de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y retroceder en el camino. Pero ese alguien era Shaoran y __no__ella__…_

_-No puedo…_

**Capítulo 3:**

La expresión de Shaoran se desfiguro. De pronto el rostro del chico dibujo una sonrisa de desconcierto y Sakura supo que las cosas no saldrían bien. No sólo quedaría mal con Eriol, _¡Quedaría mal con él!_

Shaoran soltó la mano de Sakura y la miro detenidamente. ¿Qué estaba esperando que le dijera? ¿Acaso todo había sido un capricho? ¿Un juego? ¿Regresaría con el idiota que la había engañado y lo dejaría allí, siendo el hazme reír de sus compañeras? En otra situación -se dijo a si mismo-, y de haber sido otra chica, tal vez no la habría dejado ir. Pero de algún modo, se había dado cuenta que ella jamás seria para él… por lo menos, no hasta que olvidara al otro.

Un momento… ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? Shaoran se sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, para espantar aquellos pensamientos incoherentes que lo estaban acechando. ¡Era una locura, la acababa de conocer!

-Anda, ve-le dijo él con tono sereno-. Si está aquí, es porque probablemente le importas.

¿Qué quería conseguir Shaoran al plantear la preocupación de Eriol por ella como una posibilidad? Tomoyo sonrió con satisfacción, al descubrir las intenciones ocultas del chico.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, tratando de poner acomodo al caos que había en su cabeza. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! ¿Por qué no habría de perdonarlo? ¿Por qué? Su rostro esbozo una sonrisa triste al recordar todas las cosas buenas que habían pasado juntos. ¿En verdad valía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sacrificaría tantos momentos de felicidad por un "pequeño" desliz?

Su padre le había dicho una vez, "que era de humanos equivocarse…" entonces, lo verdaderamente importante radicaba en que él había admitido su equivocación… ¡Y también le había pedido disculpas! ¿Por qué no perdonarlo? ¿Por qué no empezar de cero y dejarlo todo atrás, en el olvido?

Pero cuando recordaba las palabras de Eriol y la forma tan burda en la que había sucedido todo, la joven se sentía indecisa, incapaz de definir sus sentimientos por él. En momentos sentía que lo amaba y en momentos terminaba por gritarle a la pared que lo odiaría por siempre y que no habría poder humano en este mundo que la convenciera de lo contrario.

Eran demasiadas preguntas para ella… y muy poco tiempo para obtener respuestas concretas y definitorias.

Yamasaki se acerco a Tomoyo por detrás y coloco ambas manos en los hombros de la chica. Quería que supiera que estaría con ella hasta el final de esa historia y que compartiría todas las consecuencias que ello conllevara.

Tomoyo se aparto del chico para buscar algo en su mochila.

Shaoran y Sakura seguían frente a frente, sin decirse nada pero concientes de que todo mundo los estaba viendo.

La amatista saco su celular y descubrió, para su sorpresa que su primo Eriol la estaba llamando. El corazón le dio un vuelco y Yamasaki se llevo las manos al rostro, enfurecido y carcomido interiormente por los celos de saber que la muchacha a la que siempre había querido en secreto se moría de amor por un verdadero patán, que no la merecía ni a ella ni a nadie.

El chico se volteo con un movimiento brusco, chocando con una de las compañeras de su amiga. No quería saber nada de Eriol, aunque le había prometido a Tomoyo que estaría con ella en lo que fuera, con aquel gesto silencioso y simbólico de tomarla por los hombros. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué estaría esperándola por siempre?

Si, desgraciadamente para él, sin importar que ella jamás se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, allí seguiría a su lado, apoyándola, escuchándola, sufriendo con sus penas y de paso experimentando la misma rabia y desazón que siempre experimentaba cada vez que ella le hablaba de _él_ y de alguna forma se le iluminaban los ojos…

A veces de alegría, a veces de tristeza… pero el siempre la vería con los mismos ojos… y se sentía destinado a sufrir eternamente por aquella chica, fuera feliz, o fuera desgraciada… porque él sabia que jamás seria para él… Sin saberlo, Yamasaki y Shaoran estaban siendo victimas de las mismas inseguridades.

Las cosas de la chica cayeron al suelo. Yamasaki ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarla, pero sin encontrar algo mejor que hacer para sacarse de la cabeza a Tomoyo, sintió la obligación de ayudarla a recoger su mochila y sus cuadernos del suelo. El joven levanto la mirada a la par de la chica, encontrándose con la mirada café de Chiharu Mihara.

Ella le sonrió divertida, y Yamasaki se sintió inconcientemente feliz.

-Hola-le dijo ella.

-Hola… perdón-rió el joven-, no sabes como lo siento, creo que ando un poco distraído.

-Todo el mundo anda distraído últimamente-admitió la chica, incorporándose-. Gracias por ayudarme.

Chiharu se despidió de Yamasaki con un discreto ademán de mano, y el muchacho le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Pero no fue una sonrisa común y corriente; fue una sonrisa genuina. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sonreído así?

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamo Tomoyo, haciendo un intento vano de no levantar la voz-¡No le puedes hacer eso, Eriol! Ella ya sabe que estás aquí y te está esperando-murmuro la amatista, completamente desesperada.

_-Lo siento Tomoyo…_-se escucho del otro lado del auricular-_no estoy preparado y creo que Sakura tampoco. Lo mejor será que me valla…_

-¡Eriol…!-Tomoyo ya no pudo decir nada más, porque Eriol termino la llamada.

_¡Maldito bastardo! _

Los ojos de la muchacha se humedecieron. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir a raudales pero la chica supo contenerse. ¿Qué le diría a Sakura?

_¿Cómo puedo quererte así Eriol Hiragizawa? Que horror…_

-Sakurita…

-Salgamos-dijo Shaoran-su novio la está esperando, es hora de que arreglen las cosas.

Tomoyo asintió sin convicción alguna. Nakuru ya los había alcanzado y caminaba al lado de su primo. Yamasaki ya se podía imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no dijo nada, respetando el silencio que su amiga había optado por mantener.

Cuando salieron, Shaoran se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse por donde había venido, pero Yamasaki se lo impidió.

-Quédate-le dijo.

-¿Para que?-murmuro irritado el ambarino-ella con sus cosas y yo con las mías.

-Quédate, yo sé lo que te digo-replico el joven. Su amigo suspiro, otorgándole condescendencia al chico.

Sakura busco durante largo rato a Eriol con la mirada, sin encontrarlo por ningún lado. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y desesperación. _¿Dónde está? _Le pregunto a Tomoyo con una profunda tristeza y decepción en los ojos. Ella le respondió lo último que la castaña esperaba oír: _"Se fue…"_

El viento condeno esa revelación y la dejo inmortalizada en su memoria como un susurro amargo de lo que era y lo que no seria de nuevo, porque hasta Shaoran se había equivocado al pronosticar la preocupación de Eriol como una posibilidad.

El cielo se cerró y de pronto una llovizna leve empezó a caer sobre sus hombros, como el peso de la verdad que había descubierto días antes y que incluso esa tarde aún no había asimilado del todo. Porque había salido predispuesta a perdonarlo y él una vez más, se había mofado de ella.

Tomoyo se sorprendió. Esperaba verla llorando, pero la ojiverde se sereno. Yamasaki observo a su amigo e imagino que este debía estar sintiendo lastima por Sakura, pero sus expectativas estaban lejos de ser reales.

En el fondo, lo que Shaoran estaba sintiendo por la chica era admiración. Ahora sólo se estaba preguntando que pasaría por su mente con respecto a él, cuales serian sus planes… ¿ellos aún seguían siendo "algo"? Temiendo una posible negativa el castaño se acerco a la chica únicamente para despedirse.

-Sakura…

-Quiero mi venganza-le dijo la muchacha, pasando saliva-¿Vas a ayudarme?

Shaoran asintió, e igual que aquella noche obscura en la que acepto formar parte de ese plan, la lluvia se desato con fuerza en las inmediaciones, siendo testigo de una promesa más.

Esa noche, Tomoyo Daidouji visito a su primo. La casa de Eriol Hiragizawa era imponente, una mansión de verdaderos tintes medievales que se erigía en medio de las colinas cercanas al parque de diversiones Tomoeda.

Su familia la había adquirido por tratarse de la única construcción occidental en medio de todo el distrito, y él la había aprovechado en varias ocasiones para ofrecer varias de sus fastuosas fiestas.

Desde siempre, Eriol Hiragizawa se había distinguido por ser una persona muy sociable. Su tacto con las demás personas era poco creíble. Siempre supo lo que era comportarse como un adulto. Ser sobrio, educado, pulcro en su imagen y en sus actitudes sin perder por un segundo la juvenil esencia y carisma que lo habían llevado a ser el alma de cada fiesta, la diversión por la que valía la pena asistir a un evento y por lo cual, la mayoría de sus familiares, conservadores todos, no le tenia muy buena fe.

Entre ellos se encontraba Sonomi Daidouji y su familia. La madre de Tomoyo siempre le había hablado mal de su primo. Ella lo recordaba, en los relatos familiares de su madre que siempre se suscitaban a la hora de la comida, como la oveja negra de la estirpe, el prietito en el arroz destinado a convertirse en el siguiente criminal más buscado por el FBI.

La dulce Tomoyo creció creyendo todas las superficiales y exageradas anécdotas de Sonomi, hasta que conoció al chico en persona y se dio cuenta que su único pecado, consistía en poseer la inevitable tendencia de romper las absurdas reglas familiares que desde siempre habían marcado la pauta a seguir en el comportamiento de los Daidouji.

Entonces lo comprendió. Eriol no era un Daidouji en si. Por eso jamás se había tomado la molestia de comportarse como tal. Y por eso, casi todos, incluyendo a su madre, lo odiaban.

_¿Qué es lo que haría? _

Una mujer entrada en años, pero de aspecto amigable la recibió en la entrada de la casa. Su nombre era Solange y era la ama de llaves.

Solange era más que una simple empleada. Prácticamente había criado a Eriol, ya que los padres de este siempre se encontraban viajando por el mundo, atendiendo sus negocios. Eriol solía referirse a ella como el tipo de abuelita a la que le gustaba regalar obsequios en navidad, en contraste con la anciana que oficialmente había sido nombrada su tutora.

Esto siempre había hecho reír a Tomoyo, quien después de conocerlo, había tomado la incipiente decisión de visitarlo con frecuencia, sin que su madre terminara por enterarse de los verdaderos motivos.

Solange conocía muy bien a Tomoyo e incluso sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia _él_. Pero no se lo había comentado a Eriol por respeto a la muchacha y sobre todo, porque en el fondo esperaba que la amatista lo olvidara con el paso del tiempo… y conforme fuera consolidándose la relación con Sakura.

Pero sus esperanzas se habían evaporado unos días atrás, cuando comprendió que su "niño" no había cambiado en absoluto y por más que se esforzara en hacerle creer que lo habían drogado y violado en contra de su voluntad, ella sabia que él había asistido a esa fiesta por decisión propia y que había bebido y "alterado" el orden de las cosas en un cuarto de hotel concientemente de ello.

_¿Se lo reprocharía? _Aún así le sorprendía interiormente ver a Tomoyo ahí, tan hermosa y natural, como si nada hubiese pasado y su relación con Eriol pudiera volver a ser la misma… antes de que llegara Sakura Kinomoto a su vida.

¿Acaso no era una ironía? Porque ella los había presentado…

-¿Le ofrezco algo señorita?

-No-dijo ella paseándose por los cuadros del vestíbulo-dígale a mi primo que necesito hablar urgentemente con él.

Solange encamino a la joven hasta la sala de espera y se dirigió escaleras arriba, para buscar al muchacho. Tomoyo lucia más radiante que en los días anteriores, cosechando la secreta esperanza de convencer a su primo en esa visita, de que por fin hiciera a un lado a Sakura y se olvidara de ella para siempre.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y se sentía mal por su amiga por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Pero se había convencido en el trayecto de su casa hasta allí, que Sakura ya había tenido su oportunidad y ahora le tocaba hacer su intento a ella. Además… Li Shaoran era un chico bastante atractivo y por lo visto interesante… seguramente Sakura terminaría saliendo con él y ambas serian felices.

Sólo esa certidumbre la animo a seguir con sus planes. Pero a todo eso, _¿En donde había quedado Yamasaki?_

Su mejor amigo. La chica sonrió con satisfacción, cerrando los puños sobre la tela lila de su vestido de encaje.

_Él será tan feliz como yo en cuanto las cosas empiecen a salir como yo quiero… estoy segura._

-¡Querida prima!-exclamo el ojiazul, extendiendo los brazos con fervor hacia ella-Te necesito tanto…-le dijo él con tono melancólico y hundiendo sus narices en el cabello perfumando de la muchacha.

Tomoyo dio gracias a todos lo cielos y no sólo por el caluroso abrazo con el cual Eriol la estaba tomando decididamente, sino a la paradoja con que el destino había impedido en ese instante que el chico admirara el carmín que había nublado sus mejillas. La joven le respondió con la misma intensidad…

-Yo también te necesito tanto…-murmuro ella, haciendo que el inglés se separara abruptamente, naturalmente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?-parpadeo el muchacho acomodándose los lentes.

-Este…-sonrió nerviosa-yo… necesito que las cosas se arreglen… por… porque no me gusta verlos así; ni a ti ni a Sakura. Los dos son ocupan un lugar especial en mi vida.

¿Qué clase de respuesta había sido esa? ¡Lo estaba arruinando todo! Por lo menos Eriol parecía convencido…

-Si… yo sabía que podía contar contigo. Siéntate por favor-dijo él, con un ademán de mano-. Tomoyo, ¿no tienes frió?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se había puesto un vestido de encaje lila y con tirantes que le quedaba por encima de la rodilla. Había lloviznado horas atrás, por lo que el ambiente se había recrudecido. A Eriol no le pareció que se fuera de la casa, ya era noche y no era buena idea que anduviera caminando sola por ahí. Tampoco se sentía con ánimos de ir a dejarla a su casa y más sabiendo de antemano que existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con su querida tía Sonomi.

Por eso, le propuso lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-Sabes Tomoyo, deberías quedarte a dormir esta noche. Ya es tarde, ¿No crees?

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Ah… claro. Eriol…

-Tommy… no me des explicaciones que no te he pedido-le suplico el joven, con gesto conciliador-sé que los he decepcionado a todos, que nadie confía en mis decisiones, pero créeme; jamás haría algo para lastimar a Sakura…

-¿En serio?-pregunto la joven sarcásticamente.

-…no a propósito.

Si Eriol quería molestarla, lo estaba logrando. _¿Cinismo? _No, era otra cosa y le salía muy natural. El joven se arrodillo ante ella y tomo su mano entre la suya besándola insistentemente. El rostro de Tomoyo se encendió en cuestión de segundos y para su mala suerte no se encontraban solos. Solange había aparecido en la habitación, dejando té y galletas sobre la mesa.

Pero Eriol no se había dado cuenta… o en realidad no le interesaba que lo estuviera viendo, esa faceta ya se la conocía…

-¡Prima querida, estoy desesperado! ¡Sakura es mi vida, si no vuelve conmigo, si no me perdona, la verdad no se que voy a hacer!

Las palabras de Eriol fueron como un puñal directo al corazón de la chica, que a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo, tan segura de si misma como cuando había llegado … aunque por dentro estaba destrozada, no podía creer que el gran Eriol Hiragizawa se estuviera humillando así, tan sólo para conseguir su ayuda y el perdón de Sakura Kinomoto.

Por fin se le abrió el panorama. ¿Así de grande era el amor que sentía Eriol por Sakura? Cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera para conquistarlo… evidentemente no funcionaría.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué quieres que haga?-balbuceo, tratando de controlar el tono angustiado de su voz-¿Que te ayude a darle celos para que reaccione o qué?

Eso último lo había dicho inconcientemente, recordando lo que Sakura había estado a punto de hacer al salir de la secundaria. _Gracias a ella y Yamasaki._ Nunca pensó que Eriol se lo fuera a tomar tan en serio.

-Tomoyo…-admitió él, mirándola encantado y agradecido por el favor-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_¡Claro que no! Tengo dignidad…_

La chica, le paso una mano por la mejilla acariciándolo con ternura. Por supuesto que le diría que **no**, ¿Cómo se iba a prestar para eso? ¡No se rebajaría por él de esa forma y menos acabando de descubrir que el seria capaz de pegarse un tiro en la cabeza por amor a su amiga!

Los ojos de Tommy despidieron un brillo asesino. Eriol lo confundió con la solidaridad de una prima que estaba dispuesta a todo, con tal de verlo feliz… _incluso sacrificar temporalmente su amistad con su mejor amiga,_ por la felicidad de ambos.

Lo que no sabía, era que eso ya lo iba a hacer, de cualquier manera.

-¿A qué horas le vas a decir que si?-mascullo Solange, cruzada de piernas en un sillón y devorando pacientemente las galletitas de canela que les había llevado-. Me tengo que ir a ver la otra novela.

Tomoyo se quedo boquiabierta. Eriol la miraba con actitud sumisa y suplicante.

-Quita esa cara-le espeto la joven, incomoda-pareces un pequeño perrito desamparado actuando así.

-Por ti me he vuelto un pequeño perrito desamparado. Dime que aceptas y prometo convertirme en un "salvaje" buldog o en un pastor alemán.

La chica palideció.

-¡Eriol!

-¡Fue tu idea, no me digas que no!

Tomoyo se sintió nerviosa y particularmente arrastrada por el tiempo al reconocer su propio discurso mientras trataba de convencer a Yamasaki de que se hiciera pasar por el novio de Sakura. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejar sus ideas, de encontrar la luz en donde sólo había visto oscuridad y finalmente se levanto de su asiento, haciendo que el muchacho también lo hiciera, pero todavía rogándole porque se prestara a su juego de adolescente inseguro.

-Tú sabes que no podría…

-¡Bah!-exclamo Solange, haciendo un puchero y preparándose para llevar la bandeja vacía de las galletas a la cocina. Tomoyo suspiro, decepcionada de si misma.

-Tú sabes que no podría… decirte que no. Te ayudaré, Eriol.

El joven la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos. ¿Si lo de Shaoran y Sakura podía funcionar… por qué lo de Eriol y ella no? Y seguía buscando pretextos para no dejar morir ese sentimiento que albergaba dentro suyo.

No durmió nada. Eriol pasó toda la noche con ella, en su habitación, planeando excitadísimo el porvenir de su plan. Ella sólo quería morirse, mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

Otra que tampoco pudo dormir fue Sakura. Su padre y su hermano empezaron a preocuparse por ella. Touya comento en la cena:

-Te dije que nunca me dio buena espina. No sé como le agradaba tanto a nuestro padre.

-Te dije que me parecía un buen muchacho-se lamento Fujitaka.

-Bueno…-participo Sakura, sonriendo melancólicamente-ya no importa. Vendrán cosas mejores.

Touya gruño. Su semblante se volvió pensativo. El mayor de los Kinomoto abandono su asiento en la mesa y recogió sus cubiertos para llevarlos a la loza.

-Ey, monstruo. Mañana entro a trabajar temprano. Recuerda tener el desayuno listo.

-Si…-la castaña afirmo, sin quejarse por el sobrenombre con que su hermano la había llamado. Generalmente siempre enfurecía y trataba de contestarle a su hermano con el mismo ahínco con que el la molestaba… pero ahora no lo había hecho.

Su padre también lo noto y suspiro triste, murmurando unas cuantas peticiones a la fotografía de su esposa, que yacía enmarcada en un bonito portarretrato en la mesa.

-¿Ya ves? Pero no te preocupes papá… Sakura se recuperara, es una niña muy fuerte.

-Si, lo sé hijo-y dicho esto, Fujitaka también se fue a dormir.

En definitiva tendría que ir a buscar a ese tonto de Eriol, que tantos sufrimientos le estaba costando al monstruo de su hermana. Nadie se metía con Sakura Kinomoto… y él se lo dejaría muy claro.

Por su parte, Sakura daba vueltas en la cama, pero el causante de su desvelo no era su "ex" sino irónicamente, Shaoran. Ese chico se había portado muy bien con ella, y hasta entonces no había tenido tiempo de ponerse a meditar en lo que había hecho por _ayudarla. _De pronto le entro una curiosidad misteriosa por saber más cosas de él, cuántos años tenía, en dónde estudiaba, cómo había aceptado ser participe de su situación, _qué le había parecido…_

Sakura se sintió como una tonta y un ligero tono carmín se dibujo en su rostro pálido. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo… Sakura tomo su celular y busco en la agenda el número de Tomoyo. Si bien era tarde, ella no se molestaría en pasarle el número celular de Shaoran…

El teléfono de Tomoyo empezó a sonar. La chica estaba medio dormida, escuchando a Eriol parlar como un loro a la lejanía, y sin embargo aún pudo abrir su cel y contestar la llamada proveniente de…

_¡Sakura!_ Pensó la joven asustada, abriendo los ojos de par en par, mientras Eriol seguía divagando sólo por sus propios pensamientos… aunque lo estaba haciendo en voz alta.

_-Tomoyo… ¿Dónde estás?_

-¿Quién es?-le pregunto Eriol, divertido.

La chica se paralizo. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_**Continuara…**_

_Ahora voy a contestar sus reviews, ya que la vez pasada no pude hacerlo nn. ¡La próxima vez lo haré en el perfil del VocaTeam, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo!_

_Katy kate:_ Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y espero que perdones la tardanza. ¡Tuve mucho que hacer, pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí! Saludos, chica.

_Zarae: _Muchas gracias por tu comentario, este capi está algo dramático pero ya tengo la mitad del otro y prometo que será igual o más gracioso que el segundo. Te agradezco de todo corazón la buena suerte que me diste y si, tienes mucha razón debo confiar más en mi misma y no estresarme tanto. ¡Saludos!

_**Ángel Zafiro:**_ ¡Hola amiga! ¡Me he leído tus fics y me han encantado! Aquí está la continuación y te prometo que ya no me voy a tardar tanto en actualizar (no es que me diera pereza, he tenido mil cosas que hacer… entre planear varios cumpleaños, parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para cumplir en este mes Xd). ¿Qué por qué Sakura no besa a Shaoran? Es débil… (¡No es cierto!) ¡Lo acaba de conocer! Nos leemos luego chica.

_Keycimichel: _¿Tú qué? Jajaja voy a tener que prohibirte que me dejes reviews, porque sino vas a terminar revelando la historia. (Kidding, kidding mujer), ya sabes que siempre serás bien recibida. Cuídate y no te digo que tienes razón porque ya sabes que la tienes.

_**Johanna-Ikari: **_¡Hi chica! Yo sé lo que te gusta el ExT y espero que te haya gustado este capi, que estuvo muy centrado en ellos dos. ¿Cómo ves a la pobre Tomoyo? La traigo de mártir… pero al final tendrá su recompensa… ¡Eso te lo prometo! Saludos, amiga.

_**Iyen Kinolli: **_¡Perdón chica, perdón! Me tarde algo, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, el próximo capítulo viene la siguiente semana. En tanto, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi. Saludos muchacha.

_aLee: _¿Te gusto? ¡Me da mucho gusto, ya sabes que esta historia está inspirada en ti amiga! ¡Nos estamos viendo el lunes, y cuídate mucho!

_Sayukira: _¡Hola niña! (ya se me pego de mi hermana no puede ser jaja), ¿Cómo estás? Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado el fic. ¿Con que no te habías pasado por la página? Pues espero que pase mucho tiempo antes de que no lo vuelvas a hacer, yo no se que haría si no pudiera seguir mis fics, Xd. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Kisses…

_**XtinaOdss:**_ ¿Qué tal? Pues ya ves que Eriol no los vio. Se nos acobardo el pobre… pero no es tan malo, ya salio beneficiada Tommy. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Saludos.

_**Amatista1986: **_¡Hola amiga! ¡Tú me tienes en ascuas con tu fic eh! ¿Verdad que la situación de Saku es difícil? Si no es tan facilota, necesita entrar en confianza, jeje (espérate a que lo haga y a ver si no se aprovecha de Shaoran… uy, me encanta). Saludos.

_**Ninor-san: **_¡Hola! Tienes razón, ya es hora de que tengan algo. Pero no hay que ir tan rápido, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y se acaban de conocer. ¿Qué paso con tu fic? Todos los días escucho la canción de Enrique y me acuerdo de él. ¡Continúalo pronto, por favor! Saludos.

_Maria Camila: _¡Perdóname! Si me tarde mucho, no tengo justificación (snif, snif). Te agradezco por tu apoyo, no sabes lo importante que es para mi… espero que también hayas disfrutado de este capi y te aviso que tengo sorpresas en el otro. Saludos.

_Erbl28: _Me agrada tu nick, no se porque nn. ¡Que bien que te haya gustado, espero que también te guste este, y prometo que el siguiente será muy divertido! Gracias por el apoyo y saludos.

_**Serenabombon: **_¡Hola, ¿Ya ves? aquí está el otro capi! ¿Qué te pareció? Espero actualizar la siguiente semana para no hacerlos esperar tanto. ¡Saludos!

_**Sam.Bennet: **_¿Sabes qué? Creo que a ti y a mi nos acaba de suceder algo muy raro, porque tu hermana se llama como yo… ¡Y tú te llamas como mi hermana, Sam! ¿No es curioso? Yo creo que si… y no te preocupes por los capi, ahora los tendré más pronto (ya tengo la mitad del siguiente, para no atrasarme tanto). Saludos amiga y espero recibir más reviews tuyos.

_**Danny1989: **_¿Te gusta la personalidad de Shaoran? ¡A mi me encanta! (Mi hermana no piensa lo mismo… lastima). Me da gusto que el fic te parezca interesante… espero no defraudarte en los capítulos que siguen. Saludos.

_**Tinavb: **_Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante. Como ves aquí esta la continuación. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que me lo puedas decir pronto… ¡Saludos!

_**Midori-hanasaki: **_¡Hola amiga! ¡No he sabido de ti y quiero que me digas cuando es tu cumple! Ya sabes que aprecio mucho tus reviews y que tu apoyo significa mucho para mí. Por cierto, tienes toda la razón… (Shaoran se debe ver tan sexy mojado). Espero que estés mejor y tus problemas se solucionen. Saludos y muchos kisses…

Bueno, eso sería todo jeje. Espero que perdonen la tardanza y seguir contando con su apoyo. Las respuestas a sus comentarios de este capítulo los pondré en el perfil… Ya saben opinen para cualquier cosa, criticas, tomatazos, virus… todo será bien recibido.

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! _**Erika Kiddo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las chicas Clamp.**_

El teléfono de Tomoyo empezó a sonar. La chica estaba medio dormida, escuchando a Eriol parlar como un loro a la lejanía, y sin embargo aún pudo abrir su cel y contestar la llamada proveniente de…

_¡Sakura!_ Pensó la joven asustada, abriendo los ojos de par en par, mientras Eriol seguía divagando sólo por sus propios pensamientos… aunque lo estaba haciendo en voz alta.

_-Tomoyo… ¿Dónde estás?_

-¿Quién es?-le pregunto Eriol, divertido.

La chica se paralizo. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

**Capítulo 4:**

-¡Sonomi! Ja ja...-El rostro de Eriol se desfiguro en una mueca de desagrado. El joven cosió un cierre invisible alrededor de sus labios y salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

-¿Sonomi? ¿Por qué…?-Sakura se sentía dubitativa, pero dudar de las demás personas jamás había sido uno de sus fuertes.

-¡No!-exclamo Tomoyo, aliviada de que Eriol hubiera desaparecido-Es que mi mamá está en la otra línea. Que cosas tan más extrañas suceden ¿no? Ambas me marcaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si je je-Sakura suspiro, más relajada-me preguntaba…

-Saku-la interrumpió la amatista-Ya es algo tarde, mi mamá seguramente está molesta conmigo. Te…-tartamudeo-¿Te dije que estoy en la casa de Yamasaki? Olvide decirle que me quedaría a dormir aquí.

La respiración de Sakura era todo lo que Tomoyo podía escuchar a través del auricular. La ojiverde se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que su amiga la estaba evadiendo, pero no tenia forma de saber por qué. En realidad, no era que le importara mucho. La indiferencia de Tomoyo le había hecho pensar las cosas un poco más detenidamente. Llamarla sólo por el número de ese chico… _Que locura._

De pronto el corazón le dolió. Podía sentir culpa, ira, confusión…, por segunda vez en el día sentía que estaba tomando el camino equivocado, que se estaba comportando igual de traidora que Eriol.

-Ya no pienses más en ello Saku-le dijo Tomoyo intuyendo lo que pensaba. Por lo que fuera, pero ella se sentía tan culpable y traidora como su prima.

En el fondo, percibía latente la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor. La angustia en su pecho no se iría hasta que Sakura le dijera que todo estaría bien, que dejaría de pensar en lo que había sucedido y sobre todo, que conciliaría el sueño para seguir inmersa en su tarea de sobrevivir cada día, cada noche, cada instante de dolor que no sería borrado con buenas intenciones o palabras de aliento.

-Si… eso supongo.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana-Tomoyo término la llamada abruptamente y después apago el celular. No quería arrepentirse, darle a Sakura la oportunidad de que se desahogara.

"_Piensa en ti Tomoyo. Ya decidiste, no hay marcha atrás. Pusiste las cosas en una balanza y el peso de tu amor por Eriol es mucho más grande…" _

¿Sería tan sencillo de llevar en la práctica?

_Tomoyo:_

_No sé ni por donde empezar. Lo único que sé es que ahora mismo debes estar preguntándote qué fue lo que paso, qué hiciste mal para que yo llegara al extremo de enfrentarte de esta forma._

_Bien… deja que te tranquilice y te diga que no has hecho nada malo. Que en realidad, todo lo que has hecho es irreprochable y aunque no fuera así, ya has de saber que yo jamás tendría el valor para reclamarte algo. _

_Tomoyo… cada vez me acerco más al final de mis límites y no tengo idea de que es lo que pasara en cuanto ya no pueda contenerme, cuando te invite a mi casa y en lugar de escucharte como siempre lo hago, mis impulsos me dominen y me obliguen a aprisionarte contra la pared y mi cuerpo, y mi boca se pegue a tu oído para susurrarte las palabras que mi corazón se ha empeñado en recordarme cada noche… con cada mirada tuya… con cada suspiro de desaliento que das al pensar en tu primo…_

_Tomoyo… ¿Por qué no me puedes ver? ¿Por qué no me puedes escuchar? ¡¿Por qué no me amas a mi y no a él?! ¿Acaso soy tan inexistente?_

_No quiero hacerte sufrir… acaba con mi agonía. Acaba conmigo, pero no me hagas esperar más, que me está matando lentamente la incertidumbre y esta virtual esperanza de poder estar contigo._

_Te amo, Yamasaki. _

El chico se llevo la hoja al pecho, muy cerca del corazón, para darse el valor que necesitaba para no quemar la carta que acababa de escribir y que minutos antes se había convencido de entregarle a Tomoyo al día siguiente.

Lo había hecho como parte de un intento por sanarse a si mismo de la herida que cada vez se hacia más profunda en su interior y que con desesperación perpetuaba una tortura que no había disminuido hasta ese momento, en que se libero un poco, descargándose con el vació inmediato de esa hoja, acentuado por la pálida luz de luna que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto.

No la había visto llegar… y le mataba la idea de que se hubiera quedado con Eriol, porque sabía que allá había ido. Sintió un deseo asesino de tirarse por el balcón, al darse cuenta de que no le importaba a nadie, ni siquiera a la chica por la que lo había dado todo y a la cual no le importaba… por lo menos no como él deseaba.

No obstante, en un destello de cordura había tomado lápiz y papel, expresando en unas cuantas líneas, lo que el creía amargura, pero que en realidad era el amor reprimido que había mantenido durante años, creciendo y creciendo en el interior rojizo de un pasillo de corredores confusos que con el paso del tiempo no había cambiado en nada y que por lo tanto no estaba a las exigencias de un sentimiento que se hacia más grande con cada tic tac del reloj…

No la quemaría. No la escondería como se había escondido él siempre. La doblo a la mitad y la guardo en su buró de noche. Se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca y se acostó en la cama, para buscar respuestas en la pintura blanca de su techo que con el resplandor lunar parecía plateada… cerró los ojos… y se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente, le pareció haber encontrado la serenidad que necesitaba en la clase de química de la profesora Shizuka Hiromi. Shaoran no se había presentado aquella mañana a la primera clase, lo que le resulto particularmente extraño al chico, ya que el joven de origen chino, siempre se había llevado bien con las formulas y los conceptos bizarros que Shizuka utilizaba para enseñar a sus pupilos.

Más tarde, cuando vino el receso Yamasaki se encontró con su amigo en la cafetería de la preparatoria. El ambarino lucia desolado, pero Yamasaki no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

Shaoran siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de sentarse en la mesa que quedaba frente al aula del segundo "A", justo en donde estudiaba Meiling Iseki, su ex-compañera de secundaria… y su amor -no correspondido- de toda la vida.

No la recordaba con exactitud, ya que no había estado con ella desde el principio. Meiling Iseki llego a su grupo el siguiente año, sin dar muchas explicaciones de por qué la habían cambiado de salón, aunque todo mundo murmuraba a sus espaldas y no era para menos; había una razón por la cual la dirección de la secundaria decidía mover a los alumnos de grupo… y esa razón no hablaba de buen comportamiento.

¿Era Meiling Iseki una chica mala? Al principio, la curiosidad de saberlo había sido el único motivo por el que le había hablado. No obstante, con el transcurso de los meses había descubierto en esa chica, a una jovencita tímida, ingenua y hasta cierto punto, insegura, a la que estaba dispuesto a proteger a costa de lo que fuera… y de quien fuera.

La primera impresión de Yamasaki, al conocerla, no coincidió en nada con el concepto puro y casto con que Shaoran la había elevado al altar de su corazón y hasta ese entonces la única rencilla que había puesto en peligro la continuidad de su amistad, se había debido a un debate absurdo de si Meiling era o no era lo que parecía ser, porque Yamasaki le había comentado a Shaoran que la actitud de la chica le parecía "hipócrita".

Recordando aquel día nefasto, en que había llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad Shaoran era el ingenuo y Meiling la astuta y controladora detrás de cada situación, Yamasaki opto por sacar a su amigo de su trance, sin hacer demasiado hincapié en nada que tuviese que ver con Meiling…

-¿Por qué no entraste a química? Tú adoras esa clase-dijo el muchacho, buscando algo entre sus cosas.

-Bueno… estuve pensando… ¿Qué te parece si salimos tú y yo esta tarde?

Yamasaki levanto lentamente la mirada, sorprendido por el ofrecimiento del muchacho. No le sorprendía que Shaoran lo hubiera invitado… lo alteraba el tono en que lo había hecho.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el chino pasándose una mano por el cabello. Aún miraba la puerta del aula del segundo "A", que permanecía cerrada, igual que todas sus posibilidades de tener algo con Meiling.

-¡Amigo!-exclamo Yamasaki, riendo nerviosamente-Cuidado con esas actitudes o me va a dar por pensar que el rechazo te ha convertido en gay.

-¡¿Cómo?!-grito Shaoran, llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.

-Lo que escuchaste…-dijo Yamasaki pasándole una hoja discretamente, a través de la mesa. El semblante de Shaoran adquirió un aire serio, el mismo que siempre tomaba cuando se predisponía a ayudar a su amigo-. Yo… yo ya no aguanto más…

-Se nota-lo interrumpió el joven, alzando las cejas mientras leía la esquela que tenía en sus manos.

-Se la voy a dar hoy. Por eso no puedo salir contigo.

-¡Algo más romántico por favor! ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? Yo podría invitar a Sakura-chan-admitió el muchacho, dejando caer su peso completamente sobre la silla y suspirando al recordar lo del día anterior.

-Pues…

-_Pues…_-lo imito Shaoran, dejándole en claro que no iba a admitir un "no" como respuesta-. Te conviene. Si te echas para atrás, yo estaré ahí para impulsarte de nuevo hacia delante.

-Que esperanzador-rió el joven, levantando los ánimos decaídos.

Shaoran se levanto, haciendo que Yamasaki también lo hiciera. Cuando el chico le pidió a su amigo que le entregara la hoja, este se negó, utilizándola como abanico y argumentando que parte de su plan como Cupido incluía impedir que él se retractara de su decisión, eliminando la única evidencia posible de que en verdad quería a Tomoyo.

No tuvo otro remedio que aceptar… Ese maldito de Shaoran tenía razón.

-Yo te la daré cuando ya estemos en el cine y el momento indicado llegue…

-Maldito… no te atrevas a sacarle copias…

-¡Ah!-rió Shaoran mientras subían las escaleras-¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?

-¡Shaoran!

El ambarino empezó a correr en dirección a la papelería y Yamasaki no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo… _¿Por qué le había otorgado tan grandiosa idea? _Ambos se detuvieron en su salón… todo había sido una broma. Porque Shaoran guardaría su secreto, jamás lo traicionaría… ¿O sí?

Sakura se descubrió un poco más animada después de compartir el almuerzo con su padre y hermano. Estar con ellos, en esa comunión perfecta de silencio, había logrado transmitir el único mensaje que Sakura necesitaba escuchar en ese momento. Sin preguntas incomodas, sin comentarios reprobatorios que la hicieran sentir peor.

Pero si lo pensaba a detalle, esa no podía ser la razón total de que se sintiera tan… "bien" o "entusiasmada" aquella calurosa mañana de verano que paradójicamente amenazaba con desdibujarse en una melancólica tarde de lluvia.

Media hora atrás había recibido la inesperada llamada de Shaoran Li. Touya apenas regresaba de su trabajo de medio tiempo y le había ganado el teléfono por un decima de segundo. Su hermano contesto con un exceso de cautela, que la hizo pensar en primera instancia que la persona al teléfono era Eriol.

No obstante, el chico emitió un ligero bufido y se giro hacia ella, preguntando nada amablemente: _"¿Conoces a un tal Li?"_ Sakura se sorprendió, al exhalar un largo suspiro. Sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo el aire.

-¡Hermano!-reclamo la joven, arrebatándole el teléfono.

-No te tardes demasiado… Monstruo.

Sakura ignoro ese último comentario. Touya se sintió desconcertado, pero no reanudo sus intentos por molestarla y la dejo sola en el vestíbulo.

_-¡Hola Sakura-Chan!_-Sakura sintió un calor extraño subiendo por sus mejillas ¿Cómo la había llamado?-_Tomoyo me hizo el favor de darme tu número de casa, espero que no te moleste._

"_Que gracioso, yo la llame anoche para pedirle el tuyo"_

_-Lamento lo de ayer… quisiera compensarte invitándote a salir._

El rostro de Sakura era la perfecta representación de un tomate maduro.

"_¿Compensarme? ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste?"_

_-Claro…-_elambarino se aclaro la garganta, un poco incomodo por el comentario tan insinuante que sin querer había hecho_-COMO AMIGOS je je. _

Sakura arqueo las cejas, entre sorprendida y ligeramente decepcionada.

"_Obviamente COMO AMIGOS"_

_-Iremos al cine. Vendrán Yamasaki y Tomoyo. ¡Estaremos todos los amigos!_

"_¡¿Algo más para dejar en claro que sólo es una salida social?!"_

Sakura abrió demasiado los ojos, fastidiada por ese ultimo pensamiento.

_-Pero… Tomoyo y yo tenemos que ir a la escuela esta tarde-_eso era lo primero que había dicho en toda la conversación y sorprendentemente no había sonado tan mal… de acuerdo, no había sido una replica muy brillante. Sakura sintió el deseo de golpearse contra la pared.

_-He hablado con Tomoyo. Dice que estaría bien que se tomarán la tarde libre._

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos… ¿Sería… como irse de pinta? No lo había hecho nunca, y hacerlo unas semanas antes de salir la secundaría no parecía muy tentador. Sin embargo… todo lo que Shaoran decía, apuntaba a que Tomoyo había… ACEPTADO.

_-Ella pasara por ti, si aceptas. _

Eso ya no parecía una insinuación. Era la confirmación rotunda de que Tomoyo iría y por la forma en que Shaoran lo advertía, se ponía de manifiesto que su amiga no se había resistido demasiado. Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de la ojiverde, pero a ninguna le puso demasiada atención. Una leve sonrisa curveo sus labios.

_-Está bien. Nos vemos por la tarde Li._

Y ahora, en el comedor, frente a su padre y hermano se preguntaba porque se sentía tan confusamente entusiasmada respecto a algo que en cualquier otro momento le habría parecido indebido. ¿Qué pensaría Fujitaka si llegaba a enterarse de lo que pasaría esa tarde? ¿Se… decepcionaría de ella? No tuvo tiempo de profundizar en el asunto, porque el ruido de golpes en la puerta la despertó a la realidad.

Era Tomoyo.

Sakura se apresuro a abrir.

-¡Tomoyo!-El padre de Sakura recibió a la amatista con un fervoroso saludo-Sakura no me dijo que pasarías por ella. Me da gusto que se vayan juntas.

-Si…-dijo Tomoyo, con una de sus habituales sonrisas. Era evidente que el último comentario de Fujitaka pondría dubitativa a Sakura-Tenemos que irnos, fue un gusto verlo señor.

Sakura se despidió de su padre y hermano. _Pero Touya supo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo._

Ambas caminaron lentamente, respirando un aire húmedo que indicaba un buen pronostico de lluvia para la tarde. Ninguna dijo nada, pero Tomoyo se sentía muy feliz, y Sakura, por primera vez desde que pasara lo de Eriol, se reconocía serena.

_¿Pero por cuanto permanecería así?_

Tomoyo lo había planeado todo. Incluso lo del cine. Había llamado a Shaoran muy temprano, para pedirle que le hiciera la invitación a Sakura y a Yamasaki.

_**Y también había llamado a Eriol. **_No obstante, su primo no tenía la menor idea de que Sakura estaría allí. Pensó que todo tenía que ver con su plan. Que sería como el primer ensayo general de cómo tendrían que lucir él y Tomoyo juntos. Pero Eriol estaba equivocado. Yamasaki, Sakura, el mismo Shaoran que había aceptado entrar en el juego.

No era el plan de nadie, no era el juego que jugaban todos con las reglas que conocían. Era el juego de Tomoyo. Era su venganza. Por lo que Eriol le había hecho a su amiga. Por lo que le estaba haciendo a ella al ponerla como plato de segunda mesa. Por lo que fuera.

¿Era demasiado cruel? ¿De pronto Tomoyo había despertado siendo una persona distinta, una muchacha calculadora y que quería controlarlo todo? ¡No! Algo que había visto en Shaoran, cuando lo conoció, le hizo pensar de inmediato que él era el hombre perfecto para su amiga. No supo por qué.

Y no quería pensar que todo se trataba de una treta de su mente para aliviar la culpa de estarle jugando chueco a Sakura. Tenía que ser así. O todo terminaría muy mal.

-Shaoran es todo un caballero ¿no?-tenía que decir algo para evadir ese incomodo silencio que se había plantado entre ella y Sakura.

-Ah… si-respondió la ojiverde, en un murmullo que Tomoyo percibió muy lejano.

-Vamos Saku… ¡Arriba esos animos! Debes recordar lo que es importante en esta vida… ERIOL YA NO LO ES.

Tomoyo sonrio forzadamente al decir eso. La joven paso saliva.

-Desearía poder recordar mis sueños. Eso es lo único importante.

Sakura se adelanto unos pasos, mirando como el cielo se despejaba lentamente, dando paso a un sol fulgurante, como el que se esperaría que hubiera en una tarde calurosa de verano. La chica sonrio.

-¡Mira Tomoyo! El mal día está desapareciendo.

Ella asintió. _Pero en el fondo no estaba muy convencida de si era cierto…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_Je je… Tal vez este capítulo me quedo demasiado dramático (¿cursi?), pero no pude evitarlo, gran parte ya lo tenía escrito… y no lo había subido, perdón u.u_

_De hecho, tuve un… problema ja ja, medio año atrás me robaron la cuenta del vocateam y no me acordaba de este fic, hasta que hace poco recibí un mensaje de una amiga a mi nuevo correo (que está en mi perfil, puede agregarme quien guste) y pues… lo demás es historia ja ja._

_Decidí subirlo hoy, porque este día 16 es cumpleaños de esa amiga y este capítulo es como un agradecimiento n.n_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños JLi-Kinoli! Es genial que seas géminis, mi cumpleaños es el 20, en cuatro días. Me dio gusto saber que el tuyo era hoy. Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado pendientes de este fic, los que me han agregado en Favoritos y Alertas y reitero: a pesar de que me tarde (espero esta vez no sea tanto), no acostumbro dejar las cosas incompletas n.n_

_¡Cuídense mucho y disfruten estas vacaciones!_

_**Erika Kiddo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las chicas Clamp.**_

Sakura se adelanto unos pasos, mirando como el cielo se despejaba lentamente, dando paso a un sol fulgurante, como el que se esperaría que hubiera en una tarde calurosa de verano. La chica sonrió.

-¡Mira Tomoyo! El mal día está desapareciendo.

Ella asintió. _Pero en el fondo no estaba muy convencida de si era cierto…_

**Capítulo 5:**

Una rosa.

Un momento de duda.

Sorpresa.

Y todo lo que hace a uno pensar en la inevitabilidad del destino.

El muchacho cerró los ojos. Se recargo en una esquina, esperando que ella no lo viera. Tenía la carta en su bolsillo, las cosas de la escuela que no había dejado en su casa. Estaba convencido de que ella pensaría que se trataba de una coincidencia. Y la verdad, así estaba bien.

Un calor inusual, una intensidad que no podía describir. La brisa fresca de verano acaricio su cabello y una mirada se clavo en la suya, provocando que el movimiento de rotación de la tierra se detuviese. Las personas dejaron de hacer sus cosas. No había nadie más caminando por esas calles tan perdidas en el tiempo. Ella bajo la vista al suelo, trémula, avergonzada.

Los labios de él se curvearon en una sonrisa discreta, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, y el cabello le cubría los ojos. La chica se vio forzada a reprimir el impulso de correr hacia él. Quería hundir sus manos en la cabellera rebelde del muchacho y quitarle aquellos mechones que cubrían su frente. Quería sentir la piel suave y pálida de su mejilla con el torso de la mano. Quería probar el sabor de sus labios. Eso era todo lo que quería hacer.

El sonido de un claxon. Un automóvil estacionándose en la acera. Por primera vez en un largo rato, contemplo al resto de transeúntes que pasaban por ahí, algunos de compras, otros apurados por regresar a sus respectivos empleos. Iban a ser las tres. La hora de la comida había terminado. La siguiente vez que miro en dirección al horizonte, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba sola.

Esa era la respuesta a su notoria incomodidad. Iba acompañada por una amiga. Su lengua se movió lentamente por la parte frontal de la dentadura, en un claro gesto de apatía. El joven se enderezo. Le saludo con un ademán discreto y dio vuelta en la esquina.

_Había llegado el momento de volver a perderse en los problemas de su amigo…_

Una enorme plaza comercial se erigía imponente frente a los ojos de Yamasaki. Un edificio moderno de varios niveles, con una cúpula de cristal cubriendo gran parte de la construcción. El chico observo un panorama ambiguo de tonalidades doradas, que escapaban a través de grietas formadas entre nubes.

Si, el panorama volvía a nublarse de nuevo.

_No sólo para Tomoyo…_

Yamasaki había llegado solo. Shaoran y él habían salido temprano del instituto, pero no fueron a casa de ninguno de los dos. El chino detestaba pasar tiempo en su apartamento, porque aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener que vivir sin compañía. A pesar de vivir por su cuenta, Yamasaki no tenía el mismo problema de su amigo. Pero ir allí y encontrarse con Tomoyo a unas cuantas horas de hacer su gran declaración, seguramente lo complicaría todo.

Ambos lo sabían. En alguna ocasión, Shaoran había pasado dos semanas enteras en casa de Yamasaki, como si en verdad se hubiera mudado a casa del chico. Estaba pasando por una crisis. No tenía mucho de haberse mudado a Japón, no tenía amigos y su condición tímida no le ayudaba demasiado. Así se hicieron cercanos.

En todo caso, como hermanos que se hacen favores recíprocamente. Aun que en ese mismo instante, deseo ser él (y no Shaoran), quien se estuviera haciendo pasar por el novio de Sakura. Así no tendría la convicción de que estaba poniendo en riesgo su amistad con Tomoyo al tener que confrontarla por lo que sentía.

Shaoran no se veía por ningún lado y Yamasaki no quería encontrarse sin él con las chicas. El ambarino le había pedido que se adelantara. Él lo había hecho, más preocupado por librar su dilema personal sobre si debía dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso, o lo mejor para todos era que buscara la manera de robarle su "propia carta" a su mejor amigo.

Una confusión de dimensiones épicas le provoco una migraña que lo incito a elegir la opción A. Pero el maldito le había prometido que estaría en los multicinemas a tiempo. Y había demasiada gente caminando en todas direcciones, un bullicio colosal y sin importar la parte que mirara, cientos de chicas físicamente parecidas a Tomoyo y Sakura. Siempre iban tomadas de la mano, siempre iban juntas.

Mejor debía buscar una farmacia y comprarse unas pastillas. De lo contrario el dolor de cabeza lo volvería loco.

Una voz muy conocida, en un tono sospechosamente consternado le pregunto:

-¿Estás bien?-El acento sinuoso en la pregunta le detuvo con la misma fuerza de la que un luchador podía disponer para arrancarle el brazo a una muñeca barbie-¿A dónde pensabas ir?

El joven sonrió irónicamente y se volvió con una mirada sarcástica capaz de producir un dolor estomacal. Shaoran le devolvió la cortesía. El desconcierto en los rostros de Tomoyo y Sakura era evidente. Ambas permanecían de pie, detrás del ambarino, una de cada lado. Llevaban el uniforme de la escuela. Yamasaki se sonrojo.

-Lo… lo siento.

-Las encontré cuando iba llegando-le dijo Shaoran, con un guiño bastante comprometedor-Al parecer no te habían visto y yo les dije: "Bien chicas, vamos a buscar a… ese iluso, distraído, risueño…"

-¡¿En verdad les dijiste eso?!-exploto Yamasaki, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no levantar la voz.

-No.

-Que bien. ¿Y esa rosa?-le pregunto el joven, señalando la flor que Shaoran sostenía despreocupadamente entre los dedos índice y pulgar.

-Mmm… nada. La compré para ti… para que se la dieras a Tomoyo ja ja_-"¿Qué fue lo que pensaste Yamasaki?" -_. Sin embargo, no habría ningún romanticismo en que se la dieras tú después de que me vieron llegar con ella. Dejemos que Sakura se la quede.

Él asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

Observo como Li se dirigía con paso tranquilo y seguro a la ojiverde, quien conversaba animadamente con Tomoyo sobre la cartelera. Sakura tenía una sonrisa muy particular.

En un principio, Shaoran había pensado que era infantil. Tuvo que cambiar de parecer cuando se percato que lo que le intrigaba de la chica de cabellos castaños era la simetría tan… exótica que compartía con Meiling.

La Rosa con espinas que había comprado esa tarde, era para ella. No la había comprado pensando hacerle un favor a su amigo. Tampoco tenía la esencia de Sakura impregnada en el rocío de sus pétalos. ¿Qué clase de hombre hacía eso? ¿En verdad le regalaría a Sakura una rosa que había conseguido con el objetivo de entregársela a otra mujer?

Claro que no. Antes de llegar a ella, la deslizo casi distraídamente por un bote de basura que le quedaba de paso.

_No había necesidad…_

Compraron entradas para ver _"La propuesta"._ Tomoyo fue quien escogió la película y nadie se opuso, aunque ambos chicos y extrañamente Sakura habían quedado prendados de un poster publicitario de Transformers.

Shaoran había convenido en que todo era culpa de Yamasaki. Las indirectas nunca funcionan de la manera correcta cuando las usas con una mujer. Ellas lo malentienden todo, y en el mejor de los casos, se ofenden y te ignoran. Una verdadera lastima que Tomoyo no fuera la excepción. Yamasaki le había dicho, con ojos brillantes y emocionados: _"¿Por qué no una buena película que disfrutemos todos? A los hombres no nos desagrada tanto el romance"_

Pero Yamasaki se refería a Megan Fox y al otro tipo de nombre raro que hacen pareja en Transformers. La amatista le había devuelto la cortesía con una sonrisa gentil y una palmadita en el hombro, mientras se limitaba a decir distraídamente: _"Tienes razón. Estaba pensando que tendríamos problemas con eso. __**"La propuesta"**__ es perfecta para los cuatro"_

Tomoyo si que era una chica que disfrutaba con la ironía.

La trama de la película era un cliché en todos los sentidos. Shaoran bostezaba cada cinco minutos, el tiempo que necesito Yamasaki para quedarse dormido. Por suerte, Tomoyo derramo un poco de refresco cuando estaba acomodándose en su asiento y lo despertó.

-Lo siento…-susurro ella, sin darse cuenta en que parte del pantalón se había derramado el líquido.

-Mmm… no importa-dijo él, ruborizándose.

"_Sólo espero que esto se sequé para cuando se termine la función"_

El nombre de la protagonista era Margaret. Sin duda era muy guapa, pero lucía 20 años mayor que su coprotagonista. La comedia siempre buscaba justificar el inusitado romance entre la pareja. Y Tomoyo no paraba de reír.

Sus tres acompañantes la miraban de vez en vez, consternados. Yamasaki se movió varias veces en su asiento, y se dijo mil veces que él amaba esa risa. Cierto. La felicidad de Tomoyo le extasiaba. El porque de su risa, no.

Sakura sentía un enorme hoyo en el estomago. Ambas manos descansaban sobre su regazo, tan inamovibles como su atención a la película.

Margaret era una exitosa editora canadiense, a punto de ser deportada a su país de origen. Para evitarlo, chantajeo a su asistente con despedirlo si no se casaba con ella. Andrew, el chico, la odiaba, por haber sido una jefa implacable que nunca mostro gentileza con ninguno de sus empleados. Pero acepto "ayudarla". Porque quería un ascenso.

Ese fin de semana la presento con su familia en Alaska, para anunciar lo de su compromiso. La familia de Andrew tenía mucho dinero y poder, así que Maggie no pudo explicarse que hacía él como asistente de una editora. También conoció a la ex novia. Ella le dijo que era una mujer afortunada. Que Andrew y ella habían estado a punto de formalizar una relación, pero que ella no tuvo el valor suficiente para seguirlo a Nueva York.

Tuvo miedo de arriesgarse. No temía que las cosas empeoraran. Le temía al cambio.

¿Una mujer podía cambiar su concepción de la vida de pronto y enamorarse perdidamente de un desconocido en tres días? ¿O eso sólo sucedía en las películas? Bien, estaba convencida de algo. Ella no era la editora del siglo y Shaoran distaba mucho de ser el chico maravilloso e impulsivo de la película.

Aun que tenía tan poco de conocerlo, que tampoco podía estar 100% segura.

El momento clímax de la película había llegado. Margaret hizo acto de presencia. La abuela de Andrew había corregido algunos detalles de su propio vestido de novia, para que Maggie pudiera usarlo. Una pequeña piedra jade colgaba de su cuello. Conservadoramente atractiva. Andrew la miro intensamente, con esos ojos que se parecían tanto… a los de Shaoran.

Sakura cerró los ojos, claramente intentado reprimir esos pensamientos. El chico estaba atento a lo que sucedía, sin mostrar un interés demasiado genuino. En tanto, Yamasaki estaba más impresionado por el suspenso con el que su amigo se comía sus palomitas, que por la película misma.

Un sonido molesto y repetitivo hacia eco en su cabeza. ¿Suena distinto el tic tac de los relojes cuando va en sentido contrario? El chico la veía claramente, como una marca de nacimiento entre sus cejas. Una cuenta regresiva que estaba a punto de llegar al final. Lo que sentía por Tomoyo dejaría de ser un secreto.

La abuela de Maggie se acerco a ella y la tomo por el brazo, para entregarla con el novio. Sakura entreabrió ligeramente los labios. Su mano se movió por un acto reflejo del que no fue consiente y se poso sobre la mano de Shaoran.

Shaoran suspiro, casi imperceptiblemente. Sintió una presión extraña en su mano, una presión extraña en su cerebro que intentaba procesar las cosas y por ultimo, sintió que algo se oprimía dentro de su pecho, lentamente, hasta que se iba quedando sin respiración.

Parpadeo en varias ocasiones, no queriendo corroborar visualmente lo que ya sabia que estaba pasando y cerro los ojos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retirara su mano de la suya.

Eso era lo que estaba esperando. Pero su expresión era en extremo taciturna. Tomoyo lucia como una niña maltratada, un infante al que se le obliga a terminar con un plato que no es de su agrado.

Margaret interrumpió el sermón del reverendo. Se confeso ante la familia de Andrew y admitió que no se sentía capaz de seguir con esa boda fraudulenta. Él la miro suplicante. ÉL QUERÍA CASARSE CON ELLA. Pero Margaret huyo de su propia boda y abordo un avión que la dejaría en Nueva York, con 24 horas para arreglar sus cosas y ser deportada a Canadá.

Shaoran contuvo la respiración por largo rato. Las sombras que había debajo de sus ojos se oscurecieron. La ojiverde llevo su mano hasta su mentón, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro resignado.

Shaoran sonrió, humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua. No pudo evitarlo… No habría querido…

Andrew viajo hasta Nueva York, para decirle lo que sentía.

"_Chico, no te conviene estar con una persona como yo…"_

"_Margaret Tate, soy yo el que da la ordenes"._

Tomoyo y Sakura casi aplaudieron después de ver ese final. Por fin algo que había resultado gracioso para Shaoran y Yamasaki, en más de una hora y media de función aburrida, con dosis absurdas de romance, comedia… y un perro blanco que parecía más un cojín de peluche.

Al salir los cuatro de la sala, Tomoyo propuso la brillante idea de comprar entradas para ver otra película, pues aún era muy temprano para regresar a sus respectivas casas… y como el día no le ayudaba mucho, se sentía carente de imaginación para buscar otro lugar al cual ir.

Tomoyo se sentía detestable, no le gustaba la ironía y el sarcasmo jamás había ido con su persona. Pero en aquel momento, se reconocía en la necesidad de usarlo como recurso, para no claudicar en el desleal plan que se había trazado la noche anterior, después de colgar el teléfono a Sakura.

Eriol estaría allí. Pero no sabía cuando, así que necesitaba hacer tiempo.

Shaoran estaba seguro que su amigo no había disfrutado ni por un instante de _"La propuesta",_ pero que igual dejaría en las manos de Tomoyo la consecuente elección de la segunda cinta a la que entrarían. ¿Estaba dispuesto a permitir que así fuera?

Sólo de algo estaba convencido. No se sentaría del lado de Sakura-chan otra vez. Ella le parecía linda. Ella le agradaba mucho. Pero algo en su lógica maltrecha le decía que aquello estaba mal. Hacerse pasar por su novio estaba bien. Le estaba haciendo un favor. La estaba ayudando a vengarse del infiel de su ex novio. Y sin embargo, dejar que ella sintiera esas confianzas, que ella se enamorara de verdad…

Un clavo, saca otro clavo ¿no? Pero Shaoran no quería ser un pañuelo sustituto. No, Sakura no podía enamorarse de él ¿O era el chico quien en realidad no se quería enamorar de otra persona? Los hombres son demasiado lentos para comprender los sentimientos, incluso cuando se trata de los propios. Un vitoreo le trajo de vuelta al mundo. Era Yamasaki.

-¡Vamos a ver Transformers!-El chico aplaudía feliz mientras Sakura asentía por lo bajo. Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa muy radiante, una sonrisa conmovida al reconocer el gesto.

No era bueno para él tener dudas. ¿Para que buscarlas cuando todavía no estaba pasando nada?

-¡Shaoran, vamos a comprar más refresco!-exclamo Yamasaki, agitando su vaso de Coca-cola vacio. La gente lo miraba de vez en cuando, si bien el chico tenía la sospecha de que en realidad miraban a Sakura y a Tomoyo. Hizo la pregunta, a pesar de conocer premeditadamente el contenido de la respuesta-¿Por qué trajeron esos uniformes?

Sakura bajo la vista, apenada. Tomoyo enarco una ceja.

-Genio. Los padres de ambas piensan que estamos en la secundaria.

Mil ideas cruzaron por su mente… y todas eran estúpidas. _"¿Y qué se siente hacerse la pinta por primera vez?" "No se arrepentirán de haber vivido la experiencia… ja ja"_

-Ah… si. Que bien-Yamasaki sorbió del popote que había en su vaso vacio… Tomoyo le dedico una sonrisa sincera, un gesto de apreciación por lo que estaba haciendo al quedarse callado. Si, Yamasaki siempre se había distinguido por hacer comentarios ácidos.

Shaoran les siguió. Llenaron sus refrescos, compraron más palomitas y Tomoyo pidió un Hot-dog. Todo parecía ir bien. De último momento, Shaoran había decidido que también quería comprar unos nachos.

El ambarino se disponía a ponerles queso, cuando la vio a ella, por segunda, o tercera vez en el día. De hecho, la había visto muchas más veces. Sólo que en ese momento, sentada en una banca y riendo abiertamente con la amiga que siempre había estado con ella, no le parecía una ilusión más de su cabeza, un oasis en medio del desierto, como él solía llamarla.

Ojala sólo se hubiera tratado de su amiga. Meiling no podía quitarle la vista de encima a un chico de traje, un tipo que tenia toda la facha de ser el típico hijo de papi. Sus facciones eran demasiado finas. Su cabello era impecable, seguro se trataba del chico que solía cepillárselo por horas frente a un espejo de media luna. Su mirada era profunda y agraciada; difícilmente sería de otra forma con esos impactantes ojos azul marino.

Por último, unos lentes enmarcaban sus ojos, un sello de elegancia y pulcritud por el que las mujeres siempre se habían sentido atraídas a entablar conversación con él. Shaoran pudo sentir fuego corriendo por sus venas. No se sentía disminuido por la competencia. Sólo sabía que quería ir hasta allá, tocar el hombro del susodicho y plantarle un puñetazo en su perfecta mandíbula operada.

Cuando Yamasaki lo busco, Shaoran ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de Meiling y su "compañía". Ella lo vio acercarse con una sonrisa desconcertada. Su amiga titubeo, preguntándose si se trataba del mismo Shaoran con el que iban al instituto.

Eriol Hiragizawa se volvió hacia él, con una seguridad intimidante en el rostro. El chico no se inmuto ni por un instante, pero estaba tan irritado que no pudo ver el repentino nerviosismo en el semblante de Meiling.

Shaoran necesitaba con urgencia un cubetazo de agua helada.

-Vaya… no creí encontrármelas por aquí-Shaoran escupió cada palabra. Eriol reconoció despecho en sus ojos. El ingles quiso poner tierra de por medio, y tranquilizar las cosas.

-Señoritas… me da gusto conocer… al novio de una de ustedes ¿Quizá?-pregunto con tono suave y jovial, como si algo le divirtiera mucho. Una sonrisa cortante se dibujo en su rostro de facciones perfectas cuando observo la negación en los rostros de ambas chicas. El gesto de Shaoran se volvió severo-_¿Su hermano?_

-Un compañero del Instituto-se apresuro a decir Meiling, en tono suplicante. Al parecer la chica sólo quería que Shaoran se fuera. Nunca quiso saber de él en realidad. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Eso era lo que el muchacho creía. Y por ella, bien estaba que eso siguiera creyendo.

No era el momento oportuno. O por lo menos, era lo que Meiling siempre le decía a los que preguntaban por su negación y rechazo hacia la idea de tener algo que ver con el chino.

Shaoran permaneció inamovible, su vista se clavo en la de Meiling con la ligereza y el filo intermitente de mil cuchillas plateadas y finas. Estaba absorto en la casi imposible misión de hacerle sentir culpa con ese artificio de desdén que se dibujaba con maestría en el ardor imperceptible de sus ojos. El mundo, había dejado de girar de nuevo. Sólo eran ella y él.

Eriol tomo una decisión.

-¿Qué hace…?-Sakura se había quedado sin respiración al ver a su ex novio rociando el rostro de Shaoran con un vaso de Sprite con hielo. De hecho, eso era lo menos sorprendente del asunto. ¿QUÉ HACÍA ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA ALLÍ?

-Amigo…-dijo Eriol, sacudiendo el restante de refresco sobre la playera oscura del chino-Las cosas como son.

Meiling dejo escapar un grito, haciéndose a un lado. Shaoran respiraba con dificultad. Una ira ciega nublo sus pupilas, mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro para quitar el exceso de líquido. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y su brazo salió disparado hacia el rostro emblemático de Eriol. El ingles escupió una masa viscosa de color amarillo. La piel tersa y pálida de su rostro también estaba cubierta por queso amarillo. Se quito los lentes, ya que no veía nada por la capa que se había adherido al cristal. Sus ojos se achicaron.

-Que asco-y dicho esto, se abalanzo sobre Shaoran, el cual dejo caer sus cosas en el suelo, mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Yamasaki miraban incrédulos y confundidos la escena.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Él está peleando por tu honor Sakura!-dijo un estupefacto Yamasaki, despertando la cólera interior de Tomoyo.

-¡No seas tonto!-dijo Tomoyo-¡Ve y sepáralos!

Yamasaki asintió. Los ojos de Sakura estaban húmedos. Eriol y Shaoran se convulsionaban en el suelo, en un intento equilibrado de ambos por noquear a su contrincante. Sus ropas eran un desastre. Eriol le hizo una llave. Le tomo desprevenido, pero Shaoran rápidamente se repuso, y le incrusto un puñetazo en la boca del estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

El chino aprovecho y con el puño limpio le atesto un golpe en la comisura derecha. Yamasaki le sujeto por los hombros, pero cualquier intento de detenerlo fue inútil. La seguridad de los multicinemas llego unos instantes después, pero no pudo hacer nada por el tumulto de gente que se había reunido alrededor de los muchachos, para presenciar el espectáculo de pandilleros que Eriol y Shaoran estaban dando.

Eriol levanto su rodilla muy cerca de la entrepierna de Shaoran, y este, en un intento por evitar el golpe descuido su defensa. Eriol se le fue encima de nuevo, el cuerpo de Shaoran resbalo en el piso húmedo y el chico ingles tiro sin querer del bolsillo delantero del ambarino. Eriol obtuvo una hoja blanca, doblada cuidadosamente en varios pliegues. Dos tipos fornidos de traje policiaco finalmente se abrieron paso entre la multitud y separaron a ambos chicos. Tomoyo, Yamasaki y Sakura se abalanzaron sobre ellos, para impedir que se llevaran a Shaoran y a Eriol, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando aparecieron más hombres uniformados, y al ver que oponían resistencia, también fueron sometidos.

-Bien chicos-dijo un hombre sombrío, de boina y gafas oscuras-Todos ustedes están arrestados.

_-¿Eso significa que no veremos Transformers?_

Tomoyo chillo, incrédula por la única pregunta que Yamasaki había sido capaz de formular.

_Arrestados…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_¿Creyeron que me iba a desaparecer de nuevo? ¡Nop! Aquí estoy, un poco consternada… por los giros que da la vida ja ja ja (Pero que dramática que me he puesto)._

_¿Michael Jackson está muerto? ¿Latin American Idol en México? ¿USA campeón de la CONFEDERACIONES?_

_Por suerte, esa última no es una realidad n.n Casi me da un soponcio (ja ja ja) cuando ayer llegue a mi casa y prendí el televisor y ¡Oh sorpresa! USA 2 Brasil 0._

_No tengo nada en contra de los americanos (de hecho, ¡Los adoro por su creatividad!), pero en lo que se refiere a la CONFEDERACIONES me habría resultado nefasto que se llevaran el primer lugar habiendo hecho una primera ronda tan mediocre (como en el futbol mexicano, que puedes hacer un torneo pésimo, clasificar como ultimo de la liguilla y ¡llevarte el campeonato!)._

_Mi hermana si que ha resentido la muerte de Michael Jackson u.u_

_Mmm… je je je, las respuestas a sus reviews están en mi perfil. Nos estaremos viendo (o leyendo en su defecto n.n) cada dos semanas, tal y como lo hice está vez. Me gustaría actualizar semanalmente, pero mis otros fics también me necesitan ja ja ja._

_¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!_

_**Erika Kiddo.**_


End file.
